The past of Jaden Korr
by author2be3
Summary: Jaden Korr, the promising Jedi at the academy. But how did this Jedi come to be? Featuring Jaden's Family!
1. The promise and the Jedi

This was a story I thought of, when I was playing Star Wars: Jedi Knight- Jedi Academy for the eightieth time. Jaden can be a boy or a girl in this story. But in this one I chose a guy, kind of brings out the brotherly/sisterly love I'm shooting for in this story. Also this story starts with Jaden is 10 years old.

SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE…..!

I do _NOT_ own Star Wars: Jedi Knight- Jedi Academy. That belongs to the GENIOUS that is Gorge Lucas!

* * *

The Korr family was known for being against the imperials, and the men of the house where never ones to shy away from a fight. The Korrs where a family of four: The mother and father, and their two children Jaden, their son, and Laurena, their daughter.

One of the things Jaden and Laurena would do was exploring. They would discover all kinds of places. Let alone finding new things to show to their parents.

* * *

"COME ON JADEN!" Laurena shouted over her shoulder.

"I'm coming!" Jaden was fallowing Laurena to see what this amazing thing she wanted to show him. "I'm not as fast as you!" Jaden panted. _How was she always so fast? It's just not normal! _

Jaden finally caught up with his 8 year old little sister. "Look!" she pointed over the hill. Jaden fallowed the angle of her finger to see a group of people with light sabers in the lower valley.

"Those are Jedi Laure! I wonder what they're doing."

"Maybe their training," she suggested, "Wait till, mom and dad hear about this!"

Then a question came to Jaden's thoughts, "Hey Laure, how did you know they were here?"

She shrugged, "Something just guided me here," she paused for a moment, "Jay, do you want to be a Jedi?"

For a moment Jaden was silent, "Yha, I think I would, but I don't have the gift that all those Jedi do. And besides," Jaden put his hand on his sister's shoulder, "if I did become a Jedi, I would never see you again, or mom and dad."

"I guess that's true," Laurena looked at her brother, "I'm glad you're not a Jedi, because then I'd have to grow up without you." There was another pause, "Promise you won't leave us behind to become a Jedi?"

Jaden placed his hand over his heart "I promise. I think we should go home, it's getting late." And with that, they headed for home.

* * *

"JADEN AND LAURENA KORR!" Their mother shouted, "Just where have you two been?"

Jaden gulped, "We were, exploring and-"

"Exploring, I should have known. Why did I even ask?"

"Mom! You'll never guess what we saw!" Laurena said pulling on her mother's shirt. "We saw Jedi!"

"Jedi?" their mother gasped, "What did they want?"

"Nothing, we just watched them practice."

"And nothing more?" Jaden and Laurena shook their heads, "Well alright, so long as you're home."

"What are you worried about mother?" Jaden asked, "I thought you said the Jedi where the good guys?"

"They are, it's just…" Mrs. Korr was silent for a while, "Jedi have a duty and you shouldn't be talking with them unless you need help."

"We know mom. You and dad always told us about them." Laurena spoke reminiscing on the stories that their father would tell them when he was home.

"Well, you two better get to bed, it's late." Their mother said point toward their bedrooms.

"Will dad tell us a story tonight?" they both begged.

"Alright, alright I'll let him know. Now off to bed."

* * *

That's it.

Jaden: That was too short.

Laurena: Way too short.

Me: Well sorry I couldn't write everything, 1. I want to keep stuff a surprise and 2. Idk how to write the suprise within the story.

Jaden: Well can I say just one thing?

Me: Sure.

Jaden: Review the story!


	2. Laurena and the light saber

**Hi there! So I had some technical difficulties and chapters got mixed up so now I need to fix it from memory!  
Yay! …Not really.**

**So here goes nothing… **

6 years later…

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ACT SO PROTECTIVE OVER _MY_ LIFE!" Jaden shouted at his parents.

"We only want what's best for you and-"  
"No! I don't care! That's what you always say! WHAT ARE YOU KEEPING FROM ME! On second thought, I don't care! I'm out of here!"

Laurena listened to this conversation so many times every night, but it was never this intense.  
As Laurena heard the door slide shut, she stood up and headed out the door. Something told her she needed to help her brother.

After less than two minutes, Laurena was right behind Jaden, which was always startling to Jaden at how unnaturally fast his sister was.  
"Jaden what are you doing?" She asked, "You're just going to run away, as if running away from mom and dad's argument solves the problem?"

"I'm going somewhere that's better than here! Any where!" Jaden snapped.  
"Jaden please! You promised you wouldn't leave us…"  
He sighed, "I promised I wouldn't become a Jedi… I never said I would run away from home…" He began to walk away from her.

"So that's it! You're just going to leave us behind and never come back?" she asked bitterly.  
Jaden stopped in his tracks, "No, I could never leave you behind… But right now… I just… need some time. But I'm not going back home."

Laurena walked up behind Jaden and grabbed his arm. "Then please let me come with you…"  
Jaden sighed, Laurena was always the stubborn one of the family…

After several hours of aimless wandering, Jaden finally decided to let Laurena take over with her natural sensing abilities.  
These abilities led them to an old cave filled with light saber crystals and broken light saber pieces.

Both looked at this cave with delight as they glanced at different shades of colors.  
One of the crystals called to Laurena and brought her to show it to her brother.

"Jaden look at this blue crystal!"

And right after that, Jaden immediately went into a trance.  
It was at that moment, Laurena witnessed Jaden build his light saber.

As the light saber landed gently in Jaden's hands, Laurena clapped happily.

Jaden was in panic. What did this mean? What does this change?  
"That was amazing!" Laurena blissfully said.

"Laurena! Don't you understand what this means?"  
"You have a gift! That's what it means."

"But I don't want this! Laure this will change everything!"  
Laurena blinked, "It means... nothing. Remember, were not going home. We don't have to do anything. It's okay!"

"I just can't get over something like this! I can't live with something like this! I… I have to destroy this thing!"

"No!" Laurena said grabbing his light saber while he still held on to it, "Jaden It will be okay!"

The two played tug-of-war with the light saber, until they both let go and the light saber hummed to life and struck the walls, causing everything to collapse!

"Laurena we have to get out of here!"  
"But what about the light saber?"  
"Will you forget that useless thing!"  
"NO! I'll be right back!"

"No!" But it was too late, Laurena ran off. However, just before Jaden could chase after her, she immediately came back.

They ran for it, and neither one looked back.

When Jaden made it out of the cave he heard a scream.  
"Laurena!" He shouted.

Laurena's lower half was crushed underneath by the rocks.  
"Jaden!" She screamed, "I can't feel my legs!"

"Just hold on!"

After hours of digging, Jaden freed Laurena from her rocky trap.  
"Hang on! I'm taking us back home. There's nothing else for us to do! … I'm sorry."

**Done! Finished what I lost! Horray! C ya next time! **

**Laurena: Review!  
Me: Please!**


	3. The promise broken and a new one made

Alright so we had a big cliff hanger, and-

Laurena: Yeah it's big! I could never walk again! And Jaden's promise hangs in the balance!

Me: Thank you for summarizing; now it's time to move forward!

Disclaimer: You already know what I'm going to say, so just skip.

* * *

Laurena was taken to a doctor for her incredible injury, and Jaden was left to speak with his parents. But he was dying to know if his sister was going to make it.

"It's time you told us what happened, starting with where you two went." Jaden's mother said with her arms crossed.

"We… went to a cave. We found crystals, and broken light saber pieces there…" Jaden trailed off, replaying the accident in his mind.

"What does this have to do with your sister's accid-"

"I… built a light saber from the saber pieces and crystal in the cave." Jaden looked down ashamed after what he had just said, and now he knew, the chances of keeping his promise where shattered. His parents didn't make it much easier with them not talking and exchanging glances. Finally his father spoke.

"Jaden, we had no idea." He said, "You do realize what will happen now?" Jaden nodded slowly.

* * *

After several hours of waiting, Jaden and the doctor switched places. Jaden ran into the E.R. as fast as he could just to be by his sister's side.

"Laurena?" he begged, grabbing her hand, "Can you hear me?" Laurena slowly turned her head to Jaden. She nodded very slowly.

"I'm so sorry I caused this." He was fighting back the tears at this point, "I never should have ran off in anger like that!" Laurena squeezed her brother's hand.

"It's okay…" She said in a small voice. "Do you know what will happen to me?"

* * *

Back in the waiting room…

"What will happen to Laurena?" the mother begged.

"To be honest, it doesn't look good. The injuries where very fatal, but she's still alive. It would be a miracle for her to make it out of this condition." All there was left to do was hope.

Next was to take care of Jaden's new found gift. His father contacted the Jedi academy and told Jaden's tale to the council. They were astonished to hear about Jaden. They knew great things would come from this one.

* * *

Jaden was to leave his sister in her room to heal, hopefully. As he walked to back to the waiting room, he noticed his parents' faces, he knew what they were about to say wasn't good.

"Jaden," his mother slowly approached him, "We spoke with the Jedi council, and they said you are to leave for the academy immediately."

"WHAT?" Jaden shot out. "I'm not leaving!"

His father stepped forward "Jaden calm down."

"No! Laurena is in the worst condition and you're making me leave her behind!"

"Be reasonable! You know we had to tell the Jedi about this. It's doing the right thing."

"I won't do it!" Jaden's ager was reaching to the brim point, how could his parents do this to him!

His mother raised her voice at him. "What about Laurena? How do you think she'll feel about this?" For a while Jaden was silent, would she allow him to go, or would she be so upset she would never forgive him? He walked out of the room and back into Laurena's room.

* * *

"Laure, you awake?" She nodded her head, she stated at him for a while as if saying, what's wrong?

"It's just that…. the light saber. Mom and dad told the council and I have to leave for the academy." Laurena nodded slowly and finally spoke.

"I think you're doing the right thing." She said in a small voice.

"But I'm breaking my promise…"

"Then will you make me a new one?" the glance she gave Jaden was hard to ignore. He nodded.

"Promise to do the right thing, control your anger, and keep people safe." Jaden put his right hand over his heart.

"I promise."

* * *

EPILOG:

After that night, Jaden's parents dropped him off on Coruscant, for that was the closest pick up for the academy. Thoughts scattered through Jaden's mind. What should I do? What's Laurena's condition? Was it destiny for me to come here?

He took his seat, not paying attention to anything around him, skipping over a kid with dark spiky hair. He seemed kind of perky, annoying, maybe excited? Jaden just kept sitting there, thinking and playing back all that had happened for several hours. Finally after some time, the pilot said: "We'll be arriving at the academy in just a few minutes."

"That would so great." The boy next to Jaden said. He went over to Jaden. "Aren't you excited? We're going to be Jedi, learning the ways of the force building a Light saber." His glance went to Jaden's side, "Of course you already have a light saber, I'm going to get one of those stupid training sabers and-"

"I wouldn't worry about that." Jaden responded, _trust me, you__** DON'T!**_ He thought.

"I can't help it, I wanna make a good impression."

"You seem really nervous." Jaden sighed.

"Aren't you? I mean, you already have a light saber so you're probably already way ahead of me. I'm Rosh by the way." A pause, then Rosh started again. "So um, what's your name?"

"Jaden." _Please don't ask about-_

"So where'd you get that light saber?"

_Should've known. _Jaden thought. _I'm not dragging my sister into this, not even her memory. _

"Well it's kind of a long story. I found myself on-" All of the sudden the ship began to shake!

* * *

And… scene! Well that concludes the story, pretty short, I know. Well, if you want me to continue in any sort of way, just let me know.

If you need help here are some ideas:

What happens to Jaden's parents, what happens to Laurena, or continuing with Jaden's thoughts of his past. Stuff like that. Just let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Jaden: Please review. I'm not kidding!


	4. Mysterious healing and the secret is out

**Wow, it's been almost a year since I touched this story. But inspiration finally hit me! I decided to pick up where Laurena left off, considering this is **_**the Past of Jaden Korr**_**. Laurena is his past. **

**Let's go for it!**

* * *

"_No, Jaden wait! I was wrong. Please, take me back to the academy. I need help." _

…_.. _

"_You tried to KILL me! And now you've lured me into a trap!" _

"_I was scared. You have to believe me, we're friends remember. Let's get out of here before Alora comes back." _

…

"_How do I know you won't betray me again? You're always trying to beat me! How do I know this isn't just another trick?"_

* * *

"Jaden stop!" Laurena gasped. It was that nightmare again. It was the same one she had every night.

Scattered voices, Jaden, another student from the academy, and Jaden's anger.

"It was just a dream Laure," She would tell herself every time the dream happened, "Jaden promised you he would never do that. He promised!"

It had only been a few weeks since Jaden left, and Laurena was still being treated for her condition. It was so hard to tell whether this was Laurena's last moments or if she lived to see another day. Some people actually offered to 'take care' of Laurena themselves. (Which her parents were smart enough to refuse).

Laurena felt a sharp pain in her back, which was the pain she usually felt if she shifted too much while lying down. However, Laurena was in no mood to call someone for help. Surely it can't be too hard to readjust her spine. Now she just had to remember how the doctors did it.

Laurena balled her hand into a fist and began gliding her fist down her back making little circles. When she reached the lower part of her back- "Ow!" -It didn't work.

_Maybe they used the palm of their hands, not their fists, _Laurena thought.

So Laurena opened her fist, and flexed her palm. She tried her maneuver again, slowly gliding down the spine making little circles. This time she concentrated hard on this treatment. When she reached the lower part of her spine, something strange happened. A cooling sensation came over her aching back.

"Huh?" Laurena pulled her hand to her face. Her back felt much better. If not more.

Something strange is happening…

Someone came into Laurena's room.

"Laurena Korr?" It was a nurse, "We heard you shout. Is everything alright?"

"I-I-I think so…"

The nurse examined Laurena's back. She gasped. "Laurena could you move your legs for me."

Laurena looked at the nurse with a confused look. She was told not to move her legs, but fine, if she has to.

She moved her right leg forward, and then put it back. She did the same with the left leg.

The nurse was in shock! Laurena was fully healed! But how? "Stay right here, okay?" the nurse commanded. And the nurse headed out

_As if I have a choice. _

"She's in here doctor." The nurse said bringing the doctor with her.

He examined Laurena. "This is impossible! How did this happen?"  
"What's impossible?" Laurena asked.  
"You are completely healed. I'm sure how anyone can make a recovery over such a serious injury."

_Was it something I did? _

"Well I guess this means you can go home in the morning." The doctor said with a smile, "Until then, get some sleep."

Laurena nodded, and curled back up under the blanket.

"Sweet dreams." The nurse says as the door slides shut.

_I hope so…._

* * *

The next morning, Laurena's parents greeted her the moment she woke up. Laurena couldn't help but smile; it had been a while since she last saw her parents.

She couldn't wait to get home have thing back to things were, her mother and father, and….herself. She had almost forgotten that Jaden was gone.

_I guess things won't be the same. I just going to have to do what I feared. Grow up without my big brother._

It was a painful thought. And there was no way it was going to be easy.

"Laurena," her father spoke breaking her thoughts, "There is something we need to tell you."

"What is it father?"

"You know how you have always been so fast when you're running, or how you just know where something is, and how you healed so easily last night?"

"Of course. I always thought it made me different from other kids."

"Sweetie, you are different from other kids because of these abilities you have."

"I don't understand."

"Laurena, you are force sensitive."

Laurena jumped back at this comment, "What? Are you sure?"

"Well, it's not every night you get to see your little girl asleep in her room with everything else levitating."

"How long have you and mom known?"

"For quite a while dear," he placed his hand on her shoulder, "We didn't want to tell you until we thought you old enough. But when Jaden built his light saber, we knew we would have to tell you soon."

"But, if I'm force sensitive, what is going to happen later on?"

"When you are old enough we will send you to the academy. Until then, you will have to stay with us."

"Okay father."

* * *

**And there we go. Still short (dang it!) But guess…. I'm not finished yet! More will come soon.** **Probably still going to continue with Laurena. Until then: **

**Laurena: Review please! **


	5. Two pasts shared and acceptance

**Okay so I said I would continue with Laurena, but I thought of this instead. I think it will be interesting. It kind of links with **_**A Ramble Through the Memories of Rosh Penin.**_** Of course it might seem strange, considering Jaden is a girl in that one. So ignore the ending in that one and change the gender in that one and everything will be smooth sailing. **

**Disclaimer: Wait I thought I did own SW: JKJA. Oh wait, I just own Laurena. Right…..**

* * *

_They're finally sending us on a REAL mission! I can't believe Jaden though. I thought him, of all people, would be excited about something like this. I guess I better go check on him before he leaves. _

Rosh headed off to the dormitories for the students to find his alleged best friend who was about to head off to the planet Hoth, while Rosh was about to leave for Byss.

Rosh's accomplishments at the academy were very little, and to make matters worse, his best friend practically accomplished EVERYTHING!

Although it was fustigating, for some reason, he and Jaden would make the most of their time like brothers do…sometimes.

When Rosh came in, Jaden was using the force to rebuild his light saber. It was a habit Jaden did from time to time. Mostly when he was deep in thought.

"So," Rosh said leaning on the door frame causing Jaden to drop what he was doing, "What's on your mind now?"

"Oh, nothing important," Jaden responded greeting his friend the way boys do, "What do you want?"

"Just thought I check up on you." Rosh kneeled down to help Jaden pick up his light saber pieces, "Ya'know, you never did tell me how you got this thing."

Jaden didn't say anything. His eyes where down. He clenched his fists. "Yeah…I guess I didn't…"

"Well…."

"I'd…rather not. It's something I don't want to get into."

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad." Rosh handed a few pieces back to Jaden.

"You have no idea …"

"Can't be as bad as what I've gone through."

Jaden chuckled dryly, "Oh really?"

"Trying having to grow up with a father who treated you like bantha poodoo and a mother who passed away when you where five years old!" Rosh chucked the last piece of the saber hilt against the wall.

"Hey calm down. Sure it was hard but you're here now. And I'm glad you are." Jaden put a hand on Rosh's shoulder. Rosh grew a small smile.

"Yeah you're right." Rosh pushed Jaden's hand off, "So I bet my life isn't as bad as whatever you went through to get your saber huh?"

"Alright fine, I'll tell you." Jaden gathered the last of the pieces, and moved over to his bunk. He pulled out something from behind his pillow. It was a holocron. It flickered to life to reveal the image of a family. A mother and father, with a boy about the age of 10, and a girl about the age of 8.

"You see that little girl? It was all because of her." Rosh examined the image.

"She looks kind of like you. Was she your sister?" Jaden nodded. "How did she help make your light saber?"

"Laurena had this ability to tell where things were. She was the one who found the cave. She also found the crystal for my light saber. I don't what got into me, but somehow or another I made my saber. "

"Well I don't see how that was ba-"

"I didn't want the light saber. My sister and I fought over it until it lashed out of our hands and sent the whole place to collapse. It crushed Laurena and…. she…" Jaden couldn't continue.

"She what?"

"Died."

The word came out flat but painful.

"Jaden…I… didn't know."

"It's fine. It was my mistake to bring her along, so it was my mistake she died."

"You can't really believe that. How could you have known that that would happen?"

"That's what everyone says…"

"That's because it's true. Jaden, you can't keep beating yourself up over your sister's death. I'm pretty sure she would want you to keep going to becoming a Jedi. Am I right?"

"Huh, yeah I guess she would. Thanks Rosh."

Rosh grew a proud grin on his face. To think _he _would be the one to comfort _JADEN KORR_. What an honor.

"Alright now come on. We have to go to our assigned planets."

"Right." Both the boys got up, and headed out.

* * *

**And we got another one done. How was that one? I'm starting to accept the fact that this story is just made of short chapters. Oh well.  
P.S. Jaden puts his light saber back together on his ship before he heads out to Hoth. **

**Ok, well I have one last bit that I will write once I figure out how to transfer it from my mind to the word document. **

**Jaden: Review! **

**Me: Always on cue. :D **


	6. An unwanted visitor and capture

**Alright here we go again! Turns out I had more time, and I just couldn't wait to put this up! Pretty interesting stuff last chapter. You know, Jaden thinking his beloved sister is dead while really she saved herself from total death and will **_**possibly **_**join the academy when she is old enough. It all depends on what happens next… **

**Disclaimer (Done by Judge Man from Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged series, which I also do not own):  
Judge Man: Author2be3 is found not guilty by copyright law to own Star Wars: Jedi Knight Jedi Academy. –hits hammer thingy- **

_Jaden don't do it…_

…_.._

_Listen to what you're saying! You're… You're angry. Don't give into it! That leads to the dark side right..? _

…_.. _

_Strike him down! Give into your anger! _

"You promised Jaden…" Laurena mumbled before rolling out of bed and falling to the floor. She moaned as she lifted herself up. She glanced out the window. It was still dark outside.

The same dream again, but still somehow … different.

It never made sense to her; always being haunted by this dream that kept changing. There was always the event, but never the outcome. It was as if the dream was just toiling with her. Trying to get her to question what happens next… and it was working.

Laurena did want to know what happens next. The anxiety was growing in her.

But there were other things to worry about… especially at that moment.

For at that moment, someone with a team of others, was coming. And these people were not on good terms.

There was a loud knock at the door.

The father stumbled out of bed, followed by the mother, and Laurena close behind.

The door slid open to reveal a red twi'lek and a band of other men in masks with light sabers.  
The same twi'lek from Laurena's dreams.  
"Is this the Korr residents?" The twi'lek sneered.

"Who wants to know?" the father demanded, reaching for his hidden blaster.

"The disciples of Ragnos! That's who!" The twi'lek hissed.  
The mother and daughter gasped, as the daughter clung to her mother.

"Get out of our home!" The father had his hand firmly gripped on the blaster still hidden behind his back.

"Sorry, but we didn't plan to leave _empty handed_," The twi'lek leaned in close to the father, "Come quietly and no one gets hurt. If you try to run or fight back, there will be consequences."

The father slowly pulled his gun forward, "What if I choose to do… THIS!"

BANG!

The twi'lek took her light saber and deflected the bolt.

"Jade!" The father called to his wife, "Take Laurena and get out of here!"

"But Gareth-"Jade protested.

"Just go!" He commanded. Jade pulled her daughter to the back door. The last glance Laurena saw of her dad was him collapsing to the ground and the twi'lek commanding her men to go after her and her mother.

Laurena and her mother were sprinting down the street with the disciples close behind.  
The mother was losing steam; she was falling behind, until finally, she stopped in her tracks.

Laurena skidded to a stop.  
"Mom, come on!"

The mother was panting. "Go on without me Laure. I'm just not as young as you are."

"I can't leave you behind. Those thugs will kill you!"  
The mother came up to her, "I'd rather die knowing you made it alive, than you being slowed down by me and us both being caught."

"But you won't slow me down!" Laurena protested.

"You and I both know that's not true." The mother brushed away Laurena's hair from her face. "Now hurry, they're coming! And don't look back."

Laurena whipped away a tear….. and ran as fast as she could. But despite what her mother told her, she had to look back. Just one last time…

A few men had surrounded Jade Korr. The woman screamed in pain.

Laurena, still focused on what was behind her, tripped and fell to the ground. And just like her mother, she was surrounded.

But the strange thing was, they didn't attack. The red twi'lek stepped in between two of the men. She grabbed Laurena by the chin to examine her face. It was obvious the twi'lek didn't like the results.

"Who is this?" She spat.

"This girl was with the mother." One of the disciples answered.

"Get back!" Laurena slapped away the twi'lek's hand, "I'm force sensitive!"

The twi'lek laughed. "And just how much training have you had? None I'm sure!"

"But I have enough training to do … this!" Laurena used all the energy she could gather and pushed out. The men, along with the red twi'lek flew back. Laurena scrambled to her feet, and ran. And this time, she didn't look back.

She thought all she had to do was run, and no one could catch her. No person could catch her when she ran. And no one would, or so she thought.

She felt a strong grip around her neck; Her airways were blocked. In her mind there was panic!  
It was over. She had to give up.

The twi'lek stepped close to Laurena. "Just who do you think you are?" she released the girl from her grip.

Laurena gasped for air. When she sucked in enough, she spoke up. "My name is Laurena Korr."

The twi'lek gasped. "WHAT? But you're dead!"

"Who told you I was dead? And how do you know who I am?"

"That's not important! What is important is that you come with us."

"No. I'm not coming with any sith!"

"I'm afraid you don't have any choice! Men take her !"

The disciples all laid hands on Laurena.  
That was the last thing she saw before utter blackness.

When everything was bright again, Laurena was on a metal floor with a laser shield for a door before her.

"Wha…?"

"She's awake!"said a voice that Laurena recognized. _It's that twi'lek!_  
"But this doesn't make any sense. He told me she was dead!" A boy said.  
"Well she's right there kid. If you don't believe me, go ahead and take a look!"  
"Fine!"

Laurena came face to face with a boy she had seen before in her tormenting dreams. That boy that made Jaden angry. What was his name? Rosh?

Rosh knelt down and stared at Laurena's face. He smirked. "It's like looking at an exact copy. I can defiantly see him in her."

"You know my brother?" Laurena whispered.  
"Of course I did!" He spat, "And he told me all about you Laurena. He thinks you're dead. He gave up on you!"  
Laurena shut her eyes and breathed in. "What else did he tell you Rosh? You two were friends right?"

Rosh reeled back is shock. _How did she know that? _

"He told me enough. He blamed you for everything that happened to him."

"That's not true… it's not that hard to tell the difference between a sith lie and the truth."

"How would you know it's a lie? He would have abandoned you if he had the chance!"

"You don't know my brother like I do! So stop lying to me!"

"You can deny the truth all want. Just know that the people here, don't blame you for anything."

Rosh stood up and walked away.

_Jaden wouldn't give up on me! He knows it not my fault this happened to him! He made a promise to me so he never forgot about me! And he doesn't regret becoming a Jedi! _

**Done! Sorry for the long wait guys. Hope it was worth it! Really intense right?  
And I'm really happy because this chapter was more than 3 pages! (Well actually it was 3 and a half pages. But still!)**

**Laurena : Review! **

**Me: Please! **


	7. What are you afaird of and mistakes

**Hello! How is it going? School started early for me and then I got sick (which is completely ridiculous!) Anyway, it took a while to drag this one out. But it's here! So we are just going to jump on in. **

**DiScLaMeR: Um… Do I really have to say that I do NOT own JKJA? I mean it's kind of obvious…**

* * *

"_I sense your presents Jaden." _

"_Rosh? What are you doing here?" _

"_The disciples of Ragnos brought me. At first I thought they would kill me but I was wrong about that." _

_A pause _

"_Do you realize how much power there is in the dark side? Kyle was holding us back! You should feel the power. It's unlike anything you imagined." _

"_Rosh what are you saying? You're a Jedi!" _

"_No, no I'm not!" _

_The fight breaks out.  
The battle is even, until Rosh's advantage is gone. _

_Jaden takes Rosh down! His anger is seething. Just as he tries to finish him, Kyle walks in. _

And the rest… Rosh could care less that much was annoying enough! And here was where things just got worse.

"Hey Penin," Alora shouted, "Watch the prisoner."  
"Why do I have to babysit the kid?"  
"It's not babysitting when both people are children."  
"Why are we even keeping her? All she does is ignore or deny everything we say!"  
"Just do it!"

Rosh stormed off to the prison hold, only to find Laurena Korr sitting on the floor with her back to the door.

"Enjoying the wall?" Rosh commented on her position.  
"Well, it's better than looking at you."  
"So you've learned how to be feisty huh?"  
"What does it matter to you? You're not Jaden. You don't care about how I act. You're not even close to how great he is."

Rosh grabbed the closest thing to him, and tossed it at the door.

"Don't you EVER compare me to that… that… WEAKING!"  
This time Laurena turned around.  
"Jaden isn't a weakling! You're just a coward, hiding behind your _masters_ because you can't fight without help!"

Now, Rosh got frustrated.

"I am NOT a coward! I can fight by myself!"  
"Then why don't you? Just admit it! Being part of the dark side, you have to feed off of others to get power, instead of your using own ability like a Jedi!"  
"The Jedi are weak! They-"

"That's just an excuse! You're just scared to fight by yourself, admit it!"  
"I have NOTHING to admit!"  
"Right… Look if you're afraid, there is nothing to be ashamed of. We all have fears."  
"Why do you think I'm afraid of something?"

Laurena sighed, "You don't exactly seem like the kind of person who would be in this kind of crowd."

Then someone walked in. Laurena and Rosh both shifted into positions that would perceive the viewer as normal.

This viewer was another disciple. He was a rather fierce looking man; You didn't need force powers to sense his presents.  
"Hey Penin!" He called, "Why are you talking to the prisoner?"

"I'm not talking to her!" Rosh quickly replied.

"Alright, sure." The disciple quickly walked out and, unknown to Laurena and Rosh, headed off to tell Tavion about his suspicion; there was a thought by someone that Rosh might be planning something with the girl, but these accusations were not proven true… until now.

"You handled that really well." said Laurena in a sarcastic tone.  
"What's it to you!" He spat.  
"You're not fooling anyone with this tough guy act. Deep down, you're just a frightened little kid. It's okay to admit it."

"I told you I have nothing to admit. So stop-"  
"I'm afraid to lose my brother!" Laurena blurted out, "He's the only family I have left, and I'd just hate to think about losing him."

Rosh didn't know what to say. She sounded so sincere, like someone he could trust. Especially if she told him her weakness.

"Why would you tell me this?"  
"So that you know there is nothing wrong with having fears."

Rosh sighed. She was right. This girl was defiantly smarter than she looked.  
"I… I'm scared of making mistakes and dying." Rosh responded in a small voice.

"You know, being part of the dark side doesn't prevent you from dying, or making mistakes. You can never stop that. It's better to face it with all the strength you have."

Rosh sighed, "Your right. I think I'm in the middle of a mistake right now. But I think I know how to fix it."

Laurena looked carefully at Rosh, "How?"

"We're going to escape."

* * *

…**And stop! For now. Sorry it's short and it's a cliff hanger. I hardly have any free time anymore. But I have been brainstorming for what happens next.  
And now I want to hear what you say. Is there anything you think I should put in this story that would make it better or interesting? Please let me know!  
Also I still have a poll set up on my profile. Please check it out! Thanks! :D**

**Laurena: Review! **

**Me: Pretty please! **


	8. Escape and the dream fulfilled

**Hello my fellow readers! It's been a while, and I can explain! **

**Because it's junior year, my friends and I are writing a parody of Twilight, (which would be super awesome if you could read that and tell us what you think) and my laptop has not been my best friend lately!**

**Anyway time to begin! **

Laurena didn't know what to think. How could someone have a sudden change of heart with just a few words? But that was irrelevant.  
Right now she was given the opportunity to save not only her own life, but the life of someone else as well.

It was an opportunity that shouldn't be refused.

"Okay then," she said, "what did you have in mind?"  
"I ... haven't thought it all through," Rosh answered doubtfully, "however, there's still a chance we can slow them down long enough for us to get out of here."  
"How so?"

"The scepter of Ragnos," he whispered.

Both the prisoner and guard felt uneasy at the sound of such a powerful deadly weapon.

"If we could get a hold of it, or… or hide it, or… something, just maybe it would distract them long enough for us to find a ship and escape."

Laurena had heard of the mystery and power that surrounded the scepter through the other guards' gossip outside her prison. It was a dangerous tool that Tavion refused to let out of her sight. Even the slightest moment of its disappearance would send alarms rising.

"Alright Rosh, but do you know where it's located?"  
"I can figure it out. But right now we need to get you out of that cell!" Rosh fled the cell hold and within minutes, the laser door was down.  
After the same amount of minutes passed, Rosh returned with two blasters.

"I don't know if you used one of these before but it's all we have to defend with."  
Laurena nodded and took a gun from Rosh, as she quietly followed him out the cell block. Rosh accurately guided Laurena through… where ever they were, Laurena wasn't sure.

"Rosh where is this place?"  
"Taspar III. One of the worst places in the galaxy to be a prisoner."

_Well that's comforting, _Laurena thought.

After a good amount of time of sneaking around or wandering aimlessly (depending on which person you where asking…), the duo found a room that supposedly had the scepter of Ragnos. It looked like an average storage room with the most prized possession of the disciples of Ragnos tossed to the side. … Something wasn't right. And Laurena started to take notice of it.

"Rosh," She whispered, "I don't like this."  
Rosh took a notice to it too.

He nodded, "Let me go in first."  
As he carefully crept into the storage room, he was on high alert. It was truly unnerving.  
The moment Rosh was completely in the area, a laser door shot up!  
"It's a trap!" Rosh shouted.

Laurena went into panic! She began to attack the door with violent force pushes, quick punches, and rapid blaster bolts.

"Laurena stop! It's no use. Just get out of here. I'll be fine. Send a distress signal, find a ship, do something! Just get somewhere safe!"  
"But I can't leave you here, they'll kill you!"  
"I can handle myself. Get out of here now!"  
Laurena nodded.

Before she completely left, she looked back, having that nostalgia feeling of looking back at her mother before she was killed. Rosh remained at the door, gesturing for her to go on.  
And so she pressed forward.

_I can't believe this, _she thought, _whenever I want to protect someone they leave themselves behind to protect me. But maybe I could change that…  
_Laurena rushed to a communication tower and planned her next move.

* * *

Everyone was gone. All disciples had left for the grand plan or to catch Rosh red-handed. Laurena began dialing for the one place she knew could help… The Jedi Academy.  
She planned her message carefully that would explain Rosh was in danger and needed assistance immediately.

The message was sent and Laurena had to run. She had to know Rosh was safe!

* * *

After much wandering, Laurena found Rosh being led by Alora. Laurena did her best to keep her distance.  
Rosh was led to an open area where the easiest way to get up there was force jumping.

Fear struck into Laurena's heart. She recognized this place… from her dreams. Her brother would come! And she would finally know what will happen to these two!

"Wait here you impellent wealth! Until your pathetic little friend comes."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Someone sent a distress signal for you."

"They knew…" Laurena whispered.

"And once we find the Korr girl, we'll find a way to turn her as well, and if she refuses we'll finish her."  
"She's gone! You'll never find her!"  
"Oh really? Is that what you think? We know she is still here. I'll find her soon enough!" And with those last words sinking in, Alora left.

_Alora has to be lying! _Rosh thought, _Laurena isn't here! She escaped!  
_He told this to himself over and over, continuing to believe it was true. But this belief was shattered the moment Laurena came up from behind and spoke.

"Rosh, I'm sorry…"  
"What are you still doing here? I told you to escape!"  
"I couldn't leave you here! I owed you!"  
"You could repay me by doing what you're told!"  
"But Rosh, I know what is going to happen! Jaden is going to come! He-"

"That won't help, Jaden will never forgive me for my mistake."  
"For betraying him? I highly doubt he will hold that against you."

"No you don't get it! It's my fault you got captured. If I hadn't told them about you and your parents, you wouldn't be here and your parents wouldn't be dead. I'm so sorry Laurena. I made a mistake. It's better if you get out of here safely. Let me face my friend and I know I can fix things."  
"But maybe I can help you?"  
"No! Just get out of here! I'll be okay… I promise."

Laurena nodded and rushed off just for enough to not be seen but could watch what was happening.  
She had to see her brother, just to know what would happen to him…

Moments later, she spotted Alora running off somewhere and immediately her heart almost stopped.

Jaden had just arrived.  
And the dream began again…

"Rosh!"  
"Jaden!"  
"You don't look like much of a captive Rosh," Jaden snarled, "Did you dream this up, or was it Tavion's idea?"  
" No Jaden wait!" Rosh persisted, "I was wrong. Please, take me back to the academy. I need help." Rosh thought being honest would calm Jaden down, but it wasn't working.

Rosh switched to defence.  
"Jaden stay back! Please don't hurt me."  
"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! AND NOW YOU'VE LURED ME INTO A TRAP!"  
"Jaden, I was scared. You have to believe me, we're friends remember? Let's get outta here before Alora comes back."

Jaden wasn't convinced.  
"How do I know you won't betray me again? YOU'RE ALWAYS TRYING TO BEAT ME! How do I know this isn't just another trick?"  
All of the sudden, it looked as if Jaden couldn't concentrate. Was someone trying to communicate with him though the force?

Alora appeared out of nowhere and shouted:  
"Finish him Jedi!"  
"WAIT! Listen to what you're saying. You're… you're angry. Don't give into it! That leads to the dark side right?"  
It looked as if Jaden was losing his concentration again. Who was sending him a message, and what where they saying?

"Strike him down. GIVE INTO YOUR ANGER!"

**And that is where I will stop! **

**Did you catch the Admiral Ackbar quote?**

**I am going to write a two part chapter that has both the light and dark side endings. So you can read which ending you like, or both! So with that said… **

**Laurena: Review! And check out THE REAL BACKSTORY OF EDWARD CULLEN! It's a Twilight parody that is **_**really good! **_


	9. The final choice: Light and Dark side

**I have decided to dedicate this chapter to the people of Joplin, Missouri.  
For those of you who don't know, tornado hit them last year on May 22, 2011 (If I remember the date correctly) and there is still so much work to be done to help these people get back on their feet! **

**Joplin, you are in my prayers. And hopefully my school will go on another mission trip to help you guys! **

**So anyway, I hope you like this one! **

**DISCALIMER : I DO NOT OWN JKJA. All the quotes belong to Lucas Arts.  
A/N: Light side ending is first. If you don't want to read the light side ending then look for the two grey lines in the middle of the page, that's where the dark side ending starts…*  
*can't believe I just wrote that…**

* * *

It was Jaden's move now. He stood there glaring at Rosh and gripping his light saber tightly.

_Oh no! _Laurena thought, _I can't let this happen!  
_Just before Jaden made a swift strike, Laurena sent him a message:

_Listen to what you're saying. You're…you're angry. Don't give into it! That leads to the dark side right?_

_I was wrong! Please, take me back to the Academy! _

_Promise to do the right thing, control your anger, and keep people safe… _

Jaden stumbled backwards and shook his head. He glanced down at his light saber, and shut it off.  
"I'm sorry Rosh, I almost let my anger get the best of me. Let's get outta here."

Rosh breathed, "Thank you Jaden."  
Laurena felt a wave of relief come over her. _So this was my dream's outcome. It's better than what I feared it would be.  
_But sadly this did not last, for all three had forgotten that Alora was watching this whole time.  
"You Jedi are _blandly_ predicable! Tavion thought that turning you would gain us an ally! But since you won't be turned, I guess it's up to me to _clean up her mistake!" _

Jaden stepped forward, "Stand down Alora! You were no match for me on Hoth, and now I am a Jedi Knight!"  
Laurena's raised her eye brows in surprise! Had her brother really come so far, so quickly?  
Alora found this amusing, "Tavion has taught me many things as well, you sanctimonious fool!"

Alora charged at Jaden, but Jaden immediately reacted by pushing Rosh out of the way and leaped at Alora.  
The fight was swift and evenly matched, until Alora attacked the person Jaden was trying to protect…Rosh.

All at an instant, Rosh's arm was cut off, like an ax on wood.  
"Rosh!" Jaden screamed.

And that's all it took to fuel Jaden. Now nothing could stop him for avenging his friend.  
Eventually Alora fell by Jaden's blade.

At that moment, Jaden felt unstoppable… and when his mind sank back to reality he remembered his dying friend who he had to save.

"Rosh." He whispered as he tried to help his friend up.  
All Rosh could do was moan as he was lifted from the ground.

Suddenly Laurena saw a man rush over to the boys. _He must know who they are_, Laurena thought, _he screamed Rosh's name. And Jaden seems to trust him… _

Laurena watched as Jaden handed Rosh over to this man.

"I'll be.." Rosh blacked out.  
"Sith Spit! I need to get him to a bacta tank." The man cursed, "Go to Korriban and help Luke and the others. I'll be here as soon as I can."

Jaden began to leave, but then the man said something.  
"Jaden, I sensed your struggle with the dark side." He said openly, "I'm glad you made the right choice."

"Thank you," Jaden said humbly, "But it was Rosh who made me see what the right choice was. Tell him that when he wakes up."

After Jaden said that, Laurena felt something…

_Thank you Laure. I know you helped me too. _

Laurena smiled to herself, _You're welcome Jay. May the force be with you when you stop Tavion. I hope to see you again soon. _

And she ran off to the hanger and escaped.

* * *

It was Jaden's move now. He stood there glaring at Rosh and griping his light saber tightly.

Before Laurena could do anything, Jaden struck!  
_That's it, _Laurena thought, _It's too late. He made his choice. _

Rosh stumbled to the ground and Jaden closed in.  
"Jaden no." Rosh pleaded, "Let go of your anger."

Jaden grabbed Rosh and held him above ground, "Why should I? You yourself said how _powerful _the dark side was!"  
"I was wrong…"  
"No, you are weak." Jaden trusted his light saber to Rosh's abdomen.  
"Jaden NO!" and Rosh's body slipped off of Jaden's light saber and fell limp to the ground.

"Well done Jedi," Alora said drawing attention back to her, "You have become one of us."  
"No!" Jaden snarled.

"Join us," Alora bated, "With Marka Ragnos as our master, we will defeat the Jedi and rule the galaxy."  
"Join you?" Jaden mocked, "Why should I trade one master for another? The scepter of Ragnos is too powerful to be left in the hands of someone as weak as Tavion! If anything, it should belong to ME!"

Alora found this amusing, "Oh, you think so?"  
"You on the other hand are useless. I should have killed you on Hoth!"

"They met before?" Laurena whispered, "I wonder how that went?"

"You won't get a second chance. Tavion has taught me much since then!"  
Alora blasted Jaden with a large bolt of force lightning that was so powerful, Jaden was thrown back and his light saber was tossed to the side.

However, this didn't stop Jaden. He immediately leaped to his feet and retrieved his light saber.

The fight raged on, and Alora was losing steam faster than Jaden.

In one final swift slash, Jaden had finished Alora…

Jaden escaped without a word, while Laurena completely collapsed.  
…She had just lost everything of family she had left.  
The young girl broke into small sobs.

Then a man arrived.  
With whatever strength Rosh had left Rosh was able to say, "K..Kyle?"  
"Rosh…" The man gasped.

"I'm sorry…" Rosh moaned, "Jaden… has turned. You've lost… both your students."  
Kyle rushed over to Rosh who was slowly losing strength.

"No," He said if a comforting tone, "You are a Jedi."  
"Thank…you…" And at that moment, Rosh had died…

Kyle laid the body of his former student on the ground.  
"But I've still lost Jaden. Where did he go?"  
And then Kyle understood.  
"I have to get to Korriban!"

And with that Kyle left.

Laurena rushed over to the lifeless body of Rosh Penin.  
"Why?" She screamed, "Why do I always lose the person I try to protect? Jaden, dad, mom, …and now Rosh!"

She buried her face into his chest.  
And there she staid…

After many hours that had gone by Laurena had not left to body of Rosh.  
Then someone spoke.

"Who are you?"  
It was that man Laurena had seen right before Rosh had died. What was his name? Kyle?  
"Lau… Laurena." She said through her tears.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I was a prisoner… until… until Rosh…" but she couldn't continue.

"He set you free didn't he? I think I can see why."  
"How?"  
"You resemble someone he and I both knew, an old student of mine. His name was-"  
"Jaden Korr, I know." Laurena said bitterly, "I'm his sister…"

Her words fell like a dead weight in the air.

It was obvious Kyle was in shock, he had no idea Jaden had a family. He wasn't sure what to say…

"So I suppose you know what happen…" was all he could think of.  
"Yes, I know I've lost my brother to the dark side. But why are you here?"  
"I came to collect the body of my student. And then track down Jaden."

Laurean's eyes grew big. This was a chance to save her brother.

"Let me come with you!"  
"No, it's too dangerous. Jaden has become mad with power. He could kill you instantly."  
Laurena clenched her fists. "Don't tell me no! I understand my brother more than you will ever know! Give me a chance."

Kyle sighed, "I guess I don't have a choice. You're more stubborn than Jaden was."

And with that, they left.

* * *

**THE END! **

**If I ever come up with another idea after this, it will probably be another story.  
In the mean time, say some prayers for Joplin!  
Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
